The present invention relates to exercise machines, and specifically to exercise machines used in the treatment of arthritis and other medical conditions of limitation of movement of the arms, shoulder, legs and spine.
For many such conditions, a particularly helpful treatment is simple exercise of the affected joints and muscles. For this purpose, various types of exercise machines have been provided, including bicycle-type machines for the legs and machines provided with levers or light-weight pulls for the arms. Frequently these conditions do not affect all of the limbs.